TCAS Presents: Story 1, Spooked!
by SimonetteAnce
Summary: The Chipmunks Adventure Series Presents (TCAS): Story 1, Spooked! It's almost Halloween and the chipmunks and Chippettes are excited, but do they get a trick or a treat at the end of this spooky day? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1: Costumes

**It's that time of year again. Halloween! So I though I would do a little story perhaps a one-shot what ever you wanna call it starring The Chipmunks and Chippettes. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNKS OR THE CHIPPETTES BUT ALL IDEAS ARE MY OWN. Enjoy ****J **

Spooked

Chapter 1: Costumes

1 week to go. 1 week of tricks and treats for 6 chipmunks as they walked around the costume store looking for inspiration.

"Found anything yet girls?" The oldest female chipmunks asked two other female chipmunks who were her sisters.

"Not yet Brittany!" Eleanor replied. She was small and a little chubby but adorably cute all the same.

"Me neither" The tallest of the three said; Jeanette. "You boys having any better luck?"

"Not particularly Jean" A blue clad chipmunks said with glasses.

"Nothing fits!" Theodore exclaimed giving up with a sigh and a bump on the floor.

"What about you Alvin?" Brittany asked, holding up a pink scarf around her neck.

"Well to be honest Britt, I don't need a costume."

Brittany raised an eyebrow, "Why ever not Alvie?"

"Because I'm going dressed up as you, you're the most horrifying thing I've ever met!"

"Or because your own face is scary enough!"

"HEY!"

"Don't give what you can't take-" Brittany was cut off by a blur of red jumping on top of her.

"Here they go again, fighting." Eleanor said with a laugh.

"The best treat we can hope for is they stop" Simon said making the 4' non-bickering chipmunks laugh.

* * *

They came home with costumes in hand and got to work doing their own separate thing which coincidently ended up being the same thing as their counterpart.

Eleanor and Theodore were in the kitchen making Halloween cookies for the trick or treat-ers. These two young and dressed in two shades of green chipmunks work well together. Whilst Eleanor rolled out the dough, Theodore got some cookie cutters out, and then began to make some icing. A mischievous looked appeared in the young boy's eye, and as soon as the idea had popped in his head, a gasp from the female made him roar with laughter.

"Oh Theodore…" She starting laughing as she wiper the remains off and threw some flour that him directly in the face giving his a ghostly quality. This food fight carried on for a few minutes till Dave came down stairs to find a giant mess, sending the two out into the garden in disgrace but they both looked at each other with a huge grin on their faces.

* * *

Brittany and Alvin mean while hadn't stopped arguing. Every little trivial thing they had to argue about. Both had strong personalities which meant they didn't give in to not being centre of attention. This time is was about the TV remote.

"I want to watch the music channel with ME on! Alvin shouted a paw grasped on the remote dragging it his way.

"No, with ME on!" Brittany argued pulling the remote her way.

Unknown to then Dave swiftly grabbed the remote and flipped the channel over. "How about the music channel with both of you on? Now no more fighting whilst I'm gone"

They stopped shouting at this point and just sat on the couch side by side in silence until Dave went out the door. They immediately started again but this time about who was better on stage.

* * *

Meanwhile two chipmunks were staying out the way. Studying in the bedroom. These were the quiet sensible ones of the six and never liked to be in trouble. They both wore glasses and both wore similar colours. Both were similarly intelligent and both the caring ones in their family. But unlike each other one was shy and a mystery behind purple glasses whilst one was louder and more out spoken behind black rimmed glasses.

Simon looked toward Jeanette as he saw her face plant a pillow. Nervously he walked over and sat down on her bed placing a hand on her back.

"Hey Jeanette, what's up?"

"Hey, err just this stupid question, can't get my head around it…" She was shy and embarrassed about how stupid and idiotic she felt around Simon. The one thing that always made her confide herself from him. But she knew him better than anyone else and longed for him to understand her impulses.

"I can help if you would like?"

Jeanette sat up and face her book, nodded her head in agreement. The two bespectacled chipmunks sat side by side, tails intertwined unconsciously as they got to work with Jeanette's homework.

**So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I aim to hopefully write at least one chapter a day. I'm thinking of doing a series of these stories for different events like bonfire night, Christmas, Easter that sort of thing, so review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2: What Goes Bump In The Night?

**It's that time of year again. Halloween! So I though I would do a little story perhaps a one-shot what ever you wanna call it starring The Chipmunks and Chipettes. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNKS OR THE CHIPETTES BUT ALL IDEAS ARE MY OWN. Enjoy Chapter 2! **

Chapter 2: What goes bump in the night?

Steam floated up from the warm basin of water that the 3 chipette's were about to slip into. Brittany jumped off the side and went to the door where she yanked a small bolt into place; Dave had installed a small door to the bottom of the actual door so that the chipmunks and chipettes could slip through it without having to get him every time they needed to use the facilities within. Whilst Brittany did this Eleanor squirted a small amount of bathing lotion into the water and gently stirred it with her foot. The 3 chipettes then slipped in.

"Nothing like a soak to unblock the pores after a long day of shopping" Brittany sighed as she slipped further in.

"More like fighting" Eleanor chuckled.

"I wasn't fighting… I was simply putting Alvin in his place; we are superior to them, well him"

"Sure Britt, we believe you" Jeanette said winking at Eleanor and they both giggled.

"Seriously Britt just tell him how you feel."

"What? Tell that idiot that a girl like me is in love with him? Ha! Please as if he would have any time or respect-" Jeanette cut her off.

"Britt, he does like you, he's just having a little trouble showing it that's all. "

Give him so time and he'll come around" added Eleanor.

"Oh yeah and that's totally working for you two with Theodore and Simon…"

* * *

"Good night guys, see you in the morning!" Dave chirped closing the door and switching off the light leaving the 6 chipmunks in the dark. 5 began to settle. 2 took their glasses off and placed it by their bed side stands whilst the other 2 said their goodnights and fell instantly asleep. 1 how ever was watching the pacing chipmunk with intense curiosity and a fuse that was about to burst.

"Alvin! It's time to go to sleep!" Brittany hissed towards him.

"But Britt, I'm not tired!" Alvin protested almost shouting.

"Sshhh!" A hand clamped around Alvin's face, leaving him shocked when he only saw Simon slam back down into his bed.

"Sleep" was all he said, earning a slight giggle from his counterpart. He smiled warmly at her and returned to his own bed. Eventually the light snoring came from a red blanket and silence from the rest of the room.

* * *

*CRASH*

The purple clad chipette shot bolt upright, half hidden behind her blanket. Had she imagined the noise?

*SMASH*

"Ahh!" she flung the sheet straight over her head and mutedly began to sob.

*Fump, fump, fump*

"Footsteps" she barely whispered, her voice beginning to crack. They came nearer and nearer until the door slowly opened. The light flickered on. "_What a strange thing for an intruder to do" _She thought despite her fright. Slowly but cautiously she pulled the blanket back so that she could peak at who made those footsteps.

"Jeanette?" a familiar voice called out to her. One full of reassurance and kindness.

"S-Simon? What's happened?"

"Don't worry Jeanette" Dave interrupted but there was obvious panic in his voice making her more edgy. "Someone… broke in, smashed the TV-" The lights cut out. "And the electrics"

"I did try to fix them Dave"

"I know Simon, just a good thing Alvin was there to chase off the intruders… I'll go get some torches."

Dave walked out the room. Jeanette still hidden under her blankets whilst Simon stood awkwardly in the door way.

"U-um well everyone is downstairs… I-if you want to join them?"

*No reply*

"Jeanette?" Simon walked towards her. "Jeanette are you okay?" He pulled back the sheets to look at her face. There was no doubt that she was pale and scared but there was something else. Almost as if you could hear the cogs going around her brain. Simon placed one gentle paw on forehead and slowly put a loose strand of hair back into place. The slightest touch from Simon always sent some sort of electrical impulses through Jeanette causing her to shiver. Simon sensing this pulled his hand back with a puzzled expression. "Jeanette, what are you thinking?"

"I-it just seems strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Strange how an intruder would smash things up, instead of taking things…"

* * *

**I wonder what happens next! Chapter 3 coming soon, stay tuned! Please review and comment on any suggestion for ideas or improvements, Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hotel

**It's that time of year again. Halloween! So I though I would do a little story perhaps a one-shot what ever you wanna call it starring The Chipmunks and Chipettes. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNKS OR THE CHIPETTES BUT ALL IDEAS ARE MY OWN. Enjoy Chapter 3! **

Chapter 3: The Hotel

By now the house was an out of limits zone due to a police investigation so the 6 chipmunks and Dave were at their local café having something to eat. Each of them had s mall suitcase with their iconic colour on with a few smaller items to keep them going. None of them knew why but the two smartest ones had already sussed out the house was no longer inhabitable. Dave stared into space after taking a long drag from his mug of coffee. Brittany and Eleanor were deep in conversation about the night before with the occasional interruption from one of the boys. Jeanette sat quietly listening to the conversation. Inside her head she was taking mental notes of what everyone was saying but somehow it still didn't piece together.

She felt two eye lands on her face watching her nervously. For a split second she made eye contact with Simon before looking away brutally. It was obvious he thought she was traumatised. In truth only a little, she was just busy thinking over time, trying to work out why things weren't working out…

"Okay guys, listen carefully. I was saving the money from you're shows to get us a nice holiday but I'm afraid we need to use it now. We are going to be staying in a hotel for a couple of weeks until all the repairs are done" Dave twiddled his thumbs nervously whilst he observed the expression of the 6 chipmunks before him.

* * *

"W-wow Dave" Alvin jittered. "What away to spend Halloween, in a spooky old hotel" Before them stood a fairly old building. The window shutters were in some need of repairs and the hotel sign flickered violently above them. Dave hurried them in.

"Why hello there!" A cheery woman from the desk said. "Welcome to Henderson Hotel, how may I be of a service?"

"I would like some rooms please."

"Why certainly Sir, how many of you are there?"

"7"

She typed on her computer and silently muttered to herself.

"I'm afraid only 3 rooms are… available. One with one bed, one with two beds on one with four beds."

"That's fine sharing is not a problem."

"Okay then, how long do you plan to stay?"

"Pfft, a week?"

"Oh wow goodness me… most certainly Sir. As there are so many of you I'll be willing to give you a discount, shall we say $170 for 7 people for 7 nights?"

"Oh, umm yeah sure, that'll be lovely thanks"

Dave walked away and took the chipmunks and chipettes to the rooms they were allocated.

"Right guys so 2 of you will have to share whilst 4 of you will have to share, so how are we gunna sort this."

Immediately arguing began amongst everyone except two. "Between you and me Dave I think Jeanette needs to be in her own room without her sisters, she seems rather traumatised." Simon whispered to Dave.

"Okay Simon"

"OK! Everyone, considering Simon and Jeanette were the only ones not arguing they get the room. The rest of you will have to share. Kapesh?"

"Yes Dave" They all said in unison.

* * *

"You know sometimes I get the feeling Dave likes Simon more than me?" Alvin moaned to Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor.

"You don't say Alvin."

"Ah come on Britt I'm serious."

"Well to be honest Alvin, you are a nightmare sometimes. Dave just prefers someone a little more… "Theodore started-

"Down to Earth" Eleanor finished. "And besides it'll be a lot more fun in here than it will be in there…"

* * *

Simon placed his suitcase swiftly on his bed and began to unpack. He was worried about Jeanette. He had never seen he act this way before. He didn't know what was wrong. Every time he looked at her, he was overcome by sadness of not being able to help her. He dared to peak at her but glad he did. All though she was clearly struggling to get her suitcase unzipped, she no longer had that sadness in her eyes. Simon swiftly placed his clothes in the draw and moved over to Jeanette to unzip her bag for her. In one swift move it was undone.

"Thanks…" She smiled gently at him.

"Let me help you unpack, sit down and tell me where to put your things." Simon said picking up a load of her clothes.

"I really can manage" Jeanette said snatching the clothes off him and walking towards the wardrobe. She pulled on the handle, but it did not budge. Simon stood back where he was, arms crossed with satisfaction on his face. She pulled the door again but this time fell backwards on a heap on the floor with her clothes all over the place. Simon chuckled and walked over. He held out a paw which Jeanette cautiously took to help her up.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" He said smugly; picking up all her clothes and placing them within the wardrobe in one swift movement. She tried to stop the temptation but he had earned it this time. She shoved him until he fell onto the bed unknown to her that they were still paw in paw so she went down with him. "Hey, have we met before?" Simon joked. Jeanette rolled over so she was sat on the bed allowing Simon to get up. They sat smiling at each other looking like idiots, red circles appearing on the female's cheeks.

"Are you okay now Jeanette? You seemed… puzzled earlier." Simon said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I was just thinking… it doesn't add up. Everyone was saying different things about what they heard. And how come nothing was stolen? No one would sabotage our house for nothing would they?" She looked to him waiting for a line such as "_Jeanette are you off you're nuts!" _But instead she got a different reply:

"I never thought of it like that before… When did you become so smart?"

"I had a good tutor" Jeanette replied looking at Simon who was smirking.

"I think we need to find out what's happened for ourselves."

* * *

**Well that was chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Is there something more than friendship blooming between our bespectacled pair? Read the rest of the story to find out! Please review and comment on your suggestion and improvements. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4: This is a bit Alvinish

**It's that time of year again. Halloween! So I though I would do a little story perhaps a one-shot what ever you wanna call it starring The Chipmunks and Chipettes. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNKS OR THE CHIPETTES BUT ALL IDEAS ARE MY OWN. Enjoy Chapter 4! **

Chapter 4: "This is a bit Alvinish don't you think?"

"Kids breakfast!" Dave announced with a slight tap on the two rooms doors. Within two seconds Eleanor and Theodore were by Dave's side startling him, followed by a groggy looking Alvin.

"Seriously Dave, I am a world famous superstar and don't even get to lie in bed anymore?!"

"Yes Alvin, you are a world famous superstar but you are to grow up like any normal kid"

"Hmph" Alvin stalked off to the dining room where to his surprise Brittany, Jeanette and Simon were already waiting.

"When did you? - How did you?-" Brittany placed a finger under his chin and shut his mouth.

"It's called waking up early Alvin, try it some time."

They were soon joined by Theodore, Eleanor and Dave. Too the surprise of the chipmunks who were still all in their night clothes; Dave was dressed in a black suit, tie and shirt tucked in, brief case in hand, shoes buffed.

"What's with the suit Dave?" Simon asked.

"Hotel's may be for vacation but I still have a job too do, so I'm putting you in charge Simon whilst I'm gone, oh and breakfast is on the way. Bye guys. And Alvin?"

"Yes dearest David"

"Stay out of trouble for once."

"Hmm I would really like some toaster waffles." Theodore interjected so that no argument would break out between Alvin and Simon about Simon being in charge again. Jeanette gave Theodore a knowingly smile and glowed back making Jeanette silently giggle earning her a lot of looks from around the table.

"Breakfast is served" A lady in a white pinafore said as she brought over a plate of food.

"Hey… these aren't toaster waffles." Theodore's mood saddened as he saw a plate fully of cheese balls in front of him."

"Come on Theo" Cheese balls!" Eleanor said trying to brighten up his mood, working perfectly, so they all dug in.

* * *

"Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with 'B'"

"Bored?"

"Correct. Alvin I thought you were meant to be the fun one." Brittany exclaimed.

"I am."

"Then why are Simon and Jeanette having way more fun than us?"

"If you call reading fun?"

"HA yeah"

"Oh! Oh! I know lets play hide and seek!" Theodore said jumping up and down. At the suggestion of the idea everyone immediately looked to Simon for the okay to go, though they were mostly expecting a no.

"Alright, it won't do any harm I suppose."

Jeanette placed a hand on Simon's forehead to check his temperature. "Are you feeling okay Simon? You're letting Alvin DO something."

Simon chuckled and then whispered: "This gives us the perfect chance for our plan"

Jeanette motioned an 'Oh' with her lips but sound as the penny dropped.

"Theodore as you came up with the idea you decide who seeks." Simon said as he and Jeanette jumped from the chair to join their siblings on the table.

"Alvin you seek first."

"Ahh man! 1, 2,3,4,5..."

5 different shades of colour scattered around the room. Brittany decided she would hide on the very top floor so that Alvin would have to walk, well jump up the many stairs to the top as none of them were tall enough to press the lift button. Theodore and Eleanor both went straight for the kitchen and ended up hiding in the same cupboard.

"98, 99,100! Coming if you're ready or not!" As Alvin shout echoed across the whole hotel, Theodore and Eleanor began squealing uncontrollably with excitement. Only for second late to hear the familiar sound of Alvin's paws tapping the floor. They quickly clamped a hand over each others mouths.

* * *

Meanwhile as Simon and Jeanette heard Alvin run towards the kitchen, they quickly scampered over to the open window in the room they were in.

"This is a bit Alvinish don't you think?" Jeanette stated as she slip through he window to be caught on the other side by Simon.

"I guess but we're doing this for good reasons, besides they won't even know that we're gone." With that the bespectacled pair ran off down the road.

* * *

"Hey Theo, I know you're here, you always hide in the kitchen." Alvin said with a creepy smile across his face. He launched himself up onto the counter and threw the cupboard doors open to reveal two chipmunks laughing unbearably with laughter. "Ha! Found you!"

"Okay Alvin who's left to find? Eleanor asked.

"Brittany, Simon and Jeanette"

"Well we all know what Brittany's like"

"I bet she's made it as hard as possible for you" Theodore giggled.

"Ahh man, I bet she's right at the top!" Alvin scampered off as Theodore and Eleanor entered another fit of laughter.

* * *

It had been half an hour and Simon and Jeanette had now reached their house. As they went in it looked exactly the same so they were extremely careful not to touch anything.

"Okay so where do we start Si?"

"Look for anything out of place"

As the slowly made their way around the living space they examined the amount of glass that was on the floor from the TV.

"Well they obviously used something to break the TV with." Simon thought to himself.

* * *

"Huff, huff, huff, too many stairs!" Alvin fell to the ground as he reached the top. "Brittany you better be up here!" Alvin picked himself up and began searching the rooms.

* * *

"Hey Si, Alvin's cap is in the middle of all the glass, he wouldn't leave home without it."

"That's true."

"Should we pick up and take it to him?"

"No it's part of the evidence along with the games console remote."

* * *

"Seriously Alvin you can do better than that." Alvin jumped as he heard the voice come from somewhere around him.

"Britt, stop messing with me!"

"Ahh but its so much fun."

Something tapped Alvin on the shoulder he turned around expecting Brittany to be there but there was nothing. Then he was suddenly ambushed from behind.

* * *

"When you were fixing the electrics, did you find out how they were turned off?"

"Well there was some water damage, a cup spilt next to it, why you ask Jean?"

* * *

"Ahh! Get off me!" Alvin screamed.

"I think you'll find I found you!" Brittany laughed pinning Alvin to the ground.

"Britt, I need to find Simon and Jeanette now so if you don't mind?"

"You haven't found them yet? Jeanette rubbish at hide and seek!"

* * *

"Jeanette there's nothing here, no sign of a struggle, nothing it looks like a perfectly normal situation" Simon looked at his watch. "We need to go now"

"I know but what you said-"

"What about it?"

"You're right, there's no sign of a struggle. So how did the intruder get in? The doors and windows were locked, so the logical thing was to smash their way in but no."

Simon went up to Jeanette picked her up and swung her around in a big hug. Shyly as he put her down they both looked at their feet, with slight pink in their cheeks.

"You really are the smartest girl I know, I've got an idea…"

* * *

"Okay guys it's been an hour now and still no Simon or Jeanette" Eleanor was getting worried.

"Maybe they just hid some where really good?" Theodore suggested.

"Shut up guys, I'm trying to be like Simon" Alvin interrupted.

"Ha you be like Simon, you need a brain to do that Alvin" Brittany sniped. Just then Simon and Jeanette walked into the room.

"Gave up Alvin? We were waiting hours for you to find us, so we got bored and came to find you." Simon eagerly explained before any questions could be asked.

"W-where were you hiding bro? I look everywhere."

Simon winked at Jeanette, who giggled. "A magician never reveals his, or hers-" He said smiling at Jeanette. "-Secrets."

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 4, Chapter 5 coming soon. I had a brain wave, so I've decided to do like a series of stories all connected so it will say something like: 'The chipmunk adventure series, story 1:…' so the idea was story 1 was like how they met, then the second story would be being chipwrecked, then I would do like an occasional one, like Halloween Christmas so this one would be like 3****rd**** or 4****th**** story depending on if I have other ideas but review and let me know what you think of this idea ****J **


	5. Chapter 5: Spooky Situations

**It****'****s that time of year again. Halloween! So I though I would do a little story perhaps a one-shot what ever you wanna call it starring The Chipmunks and Chipettes. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNKS OR THE CHIPETTES BUT ALL IDEAS ARE MY OWN. Enjoy Chapter 5! **

Chapter 5: Spooky Situations

*Knock knock*

"Enter" Brittany said.

"Hey guys I'm back… what have you been up to? Alvin?"

"Dave, a little trust will go a long way" Alvin smugly retorted.

"Simon what happened?"

"Dave as much as it pains me to say it, Alvin's right, a little trust please all we did was play a few rounds of hide and seek. How knew this hotel could hold some many hiding places."

"Okay well I'm going to bed early, so a little trust, be in bed by 10 at the latest ok?" Dave was then surrounded by a chorus of 'Yep's and sure Dave,' he walked out the room smiling.

"Well its 7:30 what do we do till 10?" Alvin suggested.

"Well I have homework…" Jeanette timidly replied followed by Simon agreeing.

"Britt, another round of hide and seek?"

"You're on! I bet I can find you quicker than you find me-" His voice faded as she ran out the room swiftly followed by a laughing Alvin and then Theodore and Eleanor leaving just Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette moved to her school bag and took out some books and started to work. Simon just sat on his bed watching her until she got restless at his ever relenting stare.

"Si, do you not have any homework?"

"Yeah I do but it can wait, and so can yours…"

* * *

"Ready you're not Britt here I come!" Alvin shouted down the stairs. He tried the first door on his right but it was locked so he tried the next. As he checked the room a shiver ran down his spine. He looked down the hallway and too his shock the door which was locked was now open… Slowly and cautiously he walked into the room of which the door was slightly open. He felt a cool breeze as a draft came from the window. Something how ever caught his attention. As he walked towards the window he saw that a piece of paper was caught in the lock. He snatched it quickly and it read:

"_Confess, or you will regret it" _

Alvin ran out the room slamming the door behind him.

"Hey Britt, nice try, it's not funny!" Suddenly Brittany's head popped out from the room she was hiding in.

"Nice try?"

"Yeah thinking this note would scare me!"

"I never left you a note…"

**So that was chapter 5! Spooky things are starting to happen read chapter 6 to find out more! Coming soon! Review and tell me what you think and if you haven't already please tell me if you think it's a good idea that I make a series of stories all connected (refer back to authors note at the bottom of chapter 4) Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6: Trick or Treat?

**It****'****s that time of year again. Halloween! So I though I would do a little story perhaps a one-shot what ever you wanna call it starring The Chipmunks and Chipettes. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNKS OR THE CHIPETTES BUT ALL IDEAS ARE MY OWN. Enjoy Chapter 6! **

Chapter 6: Trick or Treat?

"Theo, Ellie, come on out we're not playing anymore!" Brittany shouted waiting for a reply.

"Britt?" A familiar voice questioned.

"Ellie, where are you?"

"Over hear!"

Alvin and Brittany ran over to Eleanor's voice and to their horror there was another note.

"_Alvin this is your last warning, confess or else"_

"Theo found another note too, it's like they've been planted around the hotel for you Alvin." Eleanor said.

"Yeah Alvin what did you do?" Theodore's shaken voice came from under the bed. The light bulb flickered out leaving the 4 in total darkness. Slowly they made their way to the door, and let out a heavy breathe.

A loud crash came form the kitchen on the floor below them making Alvin's tail stand up on end, hair flared out. Brittany didn't say anything as she was just as scared as him.

"This place must be haunted!" Brittany jumped as there was another crash and she clung herself to Alvin's arm.

"Err… come on guys….l-lets find out what that was." Alvin gulped and slowly led the way. As they were outside the kitchen, they heard muttered voices. "3, 2, 1 CHARGE!" Alvin ran into the kitchen only to stop to see no one there except a piece of paper floating to the ground. Ellie walked over and picked it up.

"_I'm coming for you Alvin. I'm coming for you're loved ones." _

*AHHH*

"DAVE!" The 4 chipmunks all shouted at once as they ran towards Dave's room. The power was off and as they entered they couldn't find Dave anywhere.

"He's not here Alvin!" Eleanor almost shouted.

"Dad…" Theodore sobbed.

Then a shadow appeared on the wall making them all scream.

"Okay! Okay! I'll confess just don't hurt my Dad! It was me who broke the TV and electrics. I was trying to beat Brittany's score but I threw the game console remote into the TV screen and in my hurry to get away I knocked over my drink and it went on the electrics!" This sudden hurry from Alvin took everyone by surprise.

"Oh so it was you Alvin?" Dave's voice came from behind the 4 chipmunks as the light flickered on making every one jump. From on the side of Dave's chest of draws Simon and Jeanette couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Ah sorry Dave?" Alvin said looking cute and innocent.

"ALVIN!"

* * *

1 week later and they were all back home. Alvin had been grounded for breaking the TV and been given a serious lecture from the police about making up stories. Dave was at work and put Simon in charge. At this moment in time 4 chipmunks were having a go at 2 chipmunks.

"Jeanette I expected better from you! My younger sister letting a boy rope her into such a ridiculous plan and scaring her family half to death just to make Alvin tell the truth!"

Jeanette fell silent. "Woah, Britt, easy we did it to make a point and have some fun don't take it out on Jeanette."

"It was just to funny not to" Jeanette added smiling at Simon.

"What I don't understand is how you knew it was Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"Well we figured intruders don't break into houses for no reason, and nothing was stolen so something had to be up" Jeanette started by was soon cut off by Simon.

"So whilst you played hide and seek, we snuck of back home to do a little investigation. At first everything seemed normal. But Jeanette picked out that you're cap was on the floor Alvin and you don't go anywhere without it. Then the game console remote was also on the floor surround by the debris of the TV. And last but no least there was a cup of water near all the cable which cut out." Everyone was listening intently as Jeanette suddenly carried on with the story."

"Then Simon said let's go there's no sign of a struggle, and that's when everything finally fell into place. All the doors and windows were locked and there was no attempt at any unpicking so the second thing to do was to smash a window but nothing like that was there so the only logical explanation was infact it came from within the house."

"Wow guys I can't believe you worked all of that out!" Eleanor said giving her sister a hug.

"Well don't praise me it was all Jeanette really." He smiled warningly at her and without warning she hugged him tightly., in which he returned gladly.

* * *

**Well that's it for my Halloween special! Please review if you enjoyed it! As I 've said before on previous chapters, I had an idea of a whole series of stories so through out them all the relationships will blossom especially Simon and Jeanette's. For example story 1: Initial crush, story 2: making the crush more announced, story 3: stronger friendship etc you get the idea, so please tell me what you think!" **


End file.
